My Eternal Everything
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Kakashi has ordered something special for Gai's birthday, but it has taken longer than expected to get it finished. Finally, with it in hand, he waits for Gai to get home from a mission so he may give it to him and ask him something very important. Yaoi.


Disclaimer - Characters (except for the jeweler) are property of Kishimoto Masashi.

My Eternal Everythinig

"It's been five weeks!" Kakashi exclaimed. Usually easy going and indifferent, the copy nin was very frustrated. It was February 1st, one month _after_ his lover's birthday. Now, Kakashi was never on time with such things, and once or twice he'd waited months to get around to giving a birthday present just to see if something was said or done because he hadn't. Not that he ever got any sort of reaction, which was frustrating. This year, though, he'd set about getting the present early _and was __**still LATE**_!!

The old man behind the counter just gave Kakashi an unimpressed look. The copy nin was busy tapping the fingers of his right hand on the counter somewhere between angrily and in annoyance. His other hand was on his left hip, and, had Kakashi been paying attention, he would have noticed he'd been spending too much time around Iruka if he was standing that way.

"You're the one that comes in here every week and changes the design. We have to start over when you do that." The old man set a small box on the counter, sliding it over to the jounin.

Kakashi took the box, opened it, and inspected the contents with a sharp eye. He took in every small detail with a critical gaze before snapping the box closed and tossing some money on the counter, with a little extra for all the extra work he put the man through. "They're perfect. Thank you."

The old man waved him off, gathering up the money and hoping he never had to do business with the finicky man ever again. He had been worse than most women.

Kakashi left the little shop and headed for the Inuzuka's part of town. Tsume had been after him for a month to come get the pup he'd asked for, and now that the rest of his gift was finished, he could finally do so. He wasn't sure how his lover would accept a puppy as a present, but Kakashi had his reasons for getting him one, and he'd accept it if Kakashi had to force him.

"It's about damn time you showed up. Mom's about ready to chew you up like an old bone and bury you in the backyard," Kiba's voice greeted him as he approached the door.

He glanced over at the younger man approaching him, eye curving in a smile. "Then I guess I best get the pup and go before she decides to anyhow."

Kiba snorted opening the door. "Mom, Kakashi's here!" He called as he left the jounin there to his own fate.

Tsume quickly appeared out of the back of the house with a red and white puppy in her arms. "It's been a month, Kakashi! How can you expect to train him if you never come and get him!" She handed the small pup over to the jounin.

"Thanks, Tsume-chan. I think he'll love him." He grinned down at the bundle of fur, eye forming a high arch.

The tokujo snorted. "You say so. Just as long as he doesn't turn it into some sort of youthful menace."

Kakashi laughed softly. "We can only hope." He nodded to her and took his leave. He had a couple things to do before he headed home to put together his lover's present.

- - - - - - -

Gai was tired, dirty, and sore. His recent mission had been a terrible one, and the mission briefing had been lacking in a lot of details. He'd not had to worry about a handful of untrained men, more like a dozen and a half, some of which had been formidable opponents. He had made it home by luck, and barely in once piece. All he wanted to do was go home, take a soothing bath, and sleep for a few days, which was most unlike him.

But, Tsunade had insisted on Sakura seeing to his injuries before he was allowed to go anywhere near home or his lover. Something about not wanting them to jump into bed and make all the injuries worse. He'd not had the energy to argue that Kakashi would do no more than pamper over him like a mother hen for an hour or so, then stick him in bed to sleep. Then again, the next morning they probably would get up to bedroom activities, so the healing might not be a bad idea, he reasoned at last, sitting patiently for Sakura to finish.

The lights were off as Gai entered their apartment. Kakashi was likely already in bed, or reading by a soft light that Gai couldn't make out around the edges of the closed bedroom door. The Green Beast was a couple days late getting home, so he doubted the other man was actually asleep. He tended to stay up at nights, waiting on Gai to get home when he was late, as Gai did for him.

The usually energetic man quickly stripped off and took a soothing, hot bath. As suspected, he heard Kakashi up and moving around no sooner than he'd entered the bathroom. His lover would leave him to unwind alone until Gai felt like company or just going to bed.

Gai bathed for a half hour or so before slowly and stiffly raising himself from the water and tying a towel around his waist. He padded his way into their bedroom, finding Kakashi curled on his side, facing the door, and half asleep. The copy nin smiled lazily at him, shifting to his normal side of the bed, and holding the covers open for Gai. The larger man didn't need told twice, climbing into bed and sighing happily at the warmth Kakashi's body had made for him so he wouldn't be laying on or under cold sheets. The copy nin could be so thoughtful sometimes.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Gai softly before fitting his long, lithe body against Gai's, pillowing his head on the larger man's chest and entwining their legs. No words were spoken as the silver-haired man listened to his lover's breathing even out into sleep. He soon followed suit, content and happy to sleep to the sound, feel, smell of the man beside him.

- - - - - - -

Kakashi was up early, preparing a large filling and healthy breakfast for Gai. The other man was always starved when he returned from missions, and needed the food as much as the energy it provided. The copy nin had no doubts Lee would arrive just before noon, if Gai was not already out and about by then. The young man seemed to always know when his mentor was back in the village, even when no one told him. That gave Kakashi just a few hours to get Gai up, get Gai fed, give Gai his gift, have some hot sex, and them shower before the self made Gai clone arrived.

After setting the table, Kakashi checked on the pup he'd had Pakkun watching, much to the small dog's chagrin, then went to wake Gai. He did so the way he always did after Gai had a long, hard mission.

Pulling back the covers, he grinned at the sight of his lover almost completely hard, laying on a thick, tan, muscular thigh. His mouth watered as gently and carefully rolled Gai onto his back in a manner that would keep the larger man from waking just yet. He then leaned forward and ran his nose up the length of Gai, taking in the scent of the other man's bath as well as his own unique musk. The smell, coupled with the knowledge of what he was about to do, had Kakashi hard inside the boxers he'd carelessly pulled on when he'd gotten up.

Kakashi took a gentle but firm hold of Gai's hardened flesh before licking up the underside slowly then swirling his tongue around the head. The tip of his tongue was met with precum as he slid it over the slit, and he lapped up every drop that he could of the liquid. He then took the head into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to pull a moan from his waking lover before relaxing the muscles of his throat and slowly sliding the entire thick cock into his mouth. His jaw always hurt for a bit after doing this, but boy was it worth it.

Gai moaned deep in his chest, reaching a hand down to fist into the silver plume of hair on Kakashi's head. There wasn't much else he could do besides thrust up into that hot mouth, hitting the head of his cock on the back of Kakashi's throat. He loved the way the copy nin simply let him fuck his mouth in whatever way he wish, occasionally swallowing or moaning around him, and rolling his balls just right in skillful, calloused fingers. The black-haired man never lasted long, coming with a hoarse shout down the his lover's throat.

Panting, Gai was acutely aware of the way Kakashi nuzzled and licked his softening cock in a loving manner before sliding up his body and kissing him deeply so he could taste himself, know that it was his come that coated every contour and crevice of the copy nin's mouth. It was Kakashi's way of telling him he was his and only his.

Ignoring his own cock, which both men were painfully aware was rubbing against Gai's hard stomach, Kakashi slid off the other man and stood. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

Gai grinned brightly and took Kakashi's hand, being pulled up and led into the kitchen, where breakfast was indeed covering the entire small table. The taijustu master wasted no time in digging in, his world revolving around the gnawing hunger in his stomach until it was satiated.

Kakashi nibbled on this and that, allowing Gai to eat his fill. Once the other man was finished, he set about cleaning up as Gai went to dress, or at least pull on some boxers. Not that Kakashi would have minded if Gai had stayed nude all morning, quite the contrary, he would have very much enjoyed it.

Finishing his cleaning of the morning breakfast, Kakashi then went to retrieve the pup from Pakkun, who was more than happy to have the 'little pain in the ass' out of his fur. Kakashi set the pup in a nice sized box, used a silencing jutsu around it, then headed off to find Gai, who had made himself comfortable on the couch in the other room.

Gai knew something was up the minute Kakashi walked up to him smiling innocently with his hands behind his back a bit awkwardly. He really knew something big was up when he sensed a small amount of nervousness emanating from his lover. "Is something wrong, Kakashi?" He asked in concern.

"No... Well, yes. I know this is late, real late, but you see there was this cranky old man who..."

"Kakashi." Gai shook his head. No matter how amusing the other nin's excuses could be, Gai had heard just about all of them. It was all well and good when the copy nin wanted to make up half truths with everyone else, but he wanted him to be honest with him.

"It was a really good one," Kakashi almost pouted. "I spent an entire day constructing it."

"An entire day you could have been training," Gai pointed out with a small smile, knowing how Kakashi would react.

The copy nin made small noise in his throat and wrinkled his nose just a little, something only a trained eye would notice. "Well, it is late because the old man wouldn't work any faster and he never got the work I gave him done right. So, he had to keep redoing it." Kakashi took the box from behind his back and set it on the table in front of Gai.

Gai looked at the box, swearing he just saw it move, before slowly reaching out to open it. As soon as he removed the lid, he had a furry creature in his arms, licking at his face. He looked up at Kakashi, confused. What would an old man be working on a dog for? It made no sense. Then, he noticed the pretty green and silver ribbon around the pup's neck. As he fingered it, his fingers came to rest on two small bands hanging against the pup's chest. He again looked up at Kakashi.

The copy nin smiled almost sheepishly, eyes arched, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So... uh... happy late birthday." He opened his eyes and met those of Gai. "Will you marry me?"

The Green Beast's eyes widened as he looked back down at the bands in his fingers. Kakashi wanted to get married? To commit to him completely? Forever?

Gai removed the ribbon from the pup then set the him down. Standing, he moved over to Kakashi and kissed him with such depth and love, it made Kakashi's knees almost buckle. "Yes, my Eternal Rival, Eternal Lover, Eternal Partner, my Eternal Everything, I will marry you," Gai spoke quietly into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi kissed Gai passionately, all his happiness pouring into the kiss along with his love. The kiss was long and left them both panting and aching for more. Gai lifted Kakashi against his chest, wrapping the long legs of the other man around his waist before heading toward their bedroom. He made short work of their boxers, before rubbing himself against the other man, their precum mingling as their aching cocks rubbed together.

Reaching into the nightstand, Gai grasped the lube before spreading some onto his fingers. Still thrusting against Kakashi, who was using the purchase he had on Gai's hips to thrust back, he set about stretching and preparing his lover to receive him. It didn't take long, Kakashi having grown more and more capable of relaxing just the right muscles to ease the process, and soon Gai was sliding his thick, weeping cock deep into his lover's ass.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time their coupling had been so intense. Sure, they had intense sex all the time, they had hard, fast sex a lot, too. But this . . . This was soul-seering love making. It left him breathless, not from exertion but from the intensity of the emotions they were both putting into it.

Rocking together at a fast, hard pace, neither jounin lasted very long. And, as clicheed as it was, they came at the exact same moment, as if they were not only joining their lives together, but their souls. Becoming one in a youthful expression of love and passion, as Gai would say.

As they lay sated and spent in each others arms, Gai kissed the top of the head laying on his chest. "Why a puppy?" He asked, breaking the long comfortable silence that had descended on them.

"I'm going to train him to protect you," Kakashi answered easily. "And, if something were to ever happen to you, to find me immediately, as if I'd summoned him."

Gai pulled Kakashi's face up to his own, kissing him. "I love you, Kakashi." The words, though simple, were words that neither said aloud very often. And, when they were said, it was because there just weren't other words, other ways to express how either man felt.

"I love you, too, Gai." He kissed him softly before nestling back down on his chest. They still had a little while before they needed to shower and dress, and neither was ready to move from where they lay, content in one another's arms.


End file.
